


My heart is yours.

by MoonShire



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jim and Claire are dorks, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, jlaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShire/pseuds/MoonShire
Summary: A Valentine’s Day one-shot. Just Jim and Claire being the absolute soulmates they are (aka welcome to my brain, just Jlaire brainrot and my hopeless romantic scenarios.)Their outfits are posted on my instagram. (https://www.instagram.com/moonshireig/)
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	My heart is yours.

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with my other fic — ALSO IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG — so you don’t have to read it to understand anything. I mean... unless you want to (wink wink). Happy Valentine’s day, my lovelies, I hope you enjoy :).

The thought of the Arcane Order eventually finding Douxie, Nari, and Archie was most definitely keeping the Trollhunters on their toes. So, free time was something the 17 year old couple took for granted, spending all of it together.

He must’ve seen the sunset a thousand times in his lifetime, but it could never seem boring to him because when it was with his lover, it was worth every minute.

He took a moment to admire his girlfriend, taking in the familiar way her chest moved in time with slow breathing, her hands overlapping to rest on her stomach. How the remaining sunlight reflected off of her olive skin, illuminating her features with the natural golden hour glow. An off-the-shoulder, baby pink, laced sundress spread around her as she laid on her back against the blanket below, her lips the color to match. He smiled as he noticed her deep brown hair was curled — which she knew is his favorite hairstyle on her. He couldn’t help but feel a bit underdressed compared to her in his sweater vest paired with tan cargos and black vans.

Ah, yes. Heaven is a place on Earth, and it’d always be with his beloved sorceress. 

“You look beautiful, my Juliet,” Jim cooed, standing directly over her. 

“Jim?” Claire squeaked, frantically shuffling to sit on her knees and face him. He chuckled at the startled smile she gave him and moved to kneel on the blankets across from her, a reciprocating love-sick smile plastered on his face. “You can’t just sneak up on someone like that!” She huffed. 

“Sorry, love, I didn’t mean to,” She narrowed her eyes, “Okay! Well, maybe I did, but you’ve gotta admit, it was kind of funny.”

She scoffed and crossed her arms. Teasingly rolling her eyes, she mischievously snickered, “Sleep with one eye open, Mister. Karma’s a bitch.”

“Whatever,” Jim playfully stuck his tongue out at her. He set down the basket and started placing antique, rose covered, porcelain plates and cups between them. Also beginning to unload the wicker basket filled with goodies. 

He glanced up and spotted Claire admiring all of the assorted foods, slightly bouncing and smiling in delight. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

She blushed deeply for a moment, then shook her head, “I love you,” She smiled lovingly. He pushed the foods between them off to the side, pulling her into a tight embrace. “We’ve been through a lot lately, huh?”

He whimpered, his voice beginning to break, “I’m _so_ sorry, Claire. Sometimes I wish I never dragged you into this life with me. That if I never did you would’ve been living your normal, teenage life. But now, what? You’ve sacrificed everything you knew, _everyone_ you knew, just for me? You don’t deserve this life, you deserve so much more. So much more than I can give you.”

She cupped his face in her hands and pressed their foreheads together, “James Lake Jr., don’t you ever second guess yourself when it comes to me. If I never found out about the Trolls, about you being the Trollhunter, we never would’ve met. We never would’ve gotten to where we are now. I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything in the universe. I meant what I said, I’d date you for a hundred lifetimes.”

‘ _This is your opening, Lake. Do it. Say it now._ ’

“I love you,” he whispered, nuzzling her nose.

She gasped and pulled back, staring directly into his eyes. “What did you just say?”

“I love you, Claire Nuñez.”

“Again.”

He huffed in a huge breath, “I love you so much, Claire. I’m so in love you, I love your personality, I love your stubbornness, I love how beautiful you are, and I don’t know why it took me this long to actually tell you... _butIjustreallyfreakingloveyou_ , okay?”

Silence. Complete, utter silence. She didn’t look happy, but she didn’t look disgusted or upset, either, she was just... _silent_. God, did he hate silen-

“ _Ireallyfreakingloveyoutoo_!” She squealed, blushing and childishly giggling. She hugged herself as close as she could to his kneeling form and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, crashing their lips together in a deep kiss. 

When she pulled back, she wiped her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand, and shuffled back a bit, “Sorry, I just... I already knew that you love me, but that’s the first time you ever said it out loud and I guess i’m just... emotional?”

Jim huffed a breathy laugh and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, “Don't apologize, my love, I reacted the same way when you said it to me for the first time — although, mine _was_ internally.”

Smiling, she pressed a kiss to his nose before scooting back to where she originally was. “Well, shall we eat?”

...

“God, you’re such a good cook,” Claire praised, her head now in Jim’s lap, staring up at him.

Jim smiled down at her, raking his fingers through her hair, “I love your hair like this.”

“I know,” she beamed, moving to stand. She rummaged through her pack and pulled her phone out. “I found a song that reminded me of us, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course,”

She set her phone atop the wicker basket, then moved to pull Jim to his feet. 

_“I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand...”_

His body moved in time with her’s with ease, and he found himself lost in the sweet, slow cadence of their bodies’ shared rhythm. 

“... _I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete_...”

He moved his right hand gently to her waist, and lifted her left hand to rest on his chest. She tilted her head to lay against his shoulder, linking her right hand with his left. They rocked and swayed back and forth, completely melting under each other’s touch. 

“... _Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I’m getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you’re gonna let me in. I’m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_...”

“We’re growing up,” she whispered, her breath tickling his neck. 

He buried his face into the top of her head, “You’re the ‘thing I rely on,’ I wouldn’t want to grow old with anyone else.”

All he could hear was a gentle hum in response.

“... _I came across a fallen tree. I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I’ve been dreaming of?_...”

“Reminds me of-”

“...the kissing tree and old Trollmarket,” she interrupted, predicting the answer.

He chuckled sadly and nodded, “Yeah.”

“... _Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I’m getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you’re gonna let me in. I’m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_...”

Claire pulled away at the last verse and spun them around. Jim, not expecting the sudden change in movement, almost toppled over, to which she giggled mischievously. She stopped spinning, instead she intertwined their fingers together and pulled him forward, then backwards, letting go of one of his hands. Their free arms flew outwards for a brief moment before Jim yanked her back towards him, spinning and bringing her back against his chest, her arms twisted. Her giggles only slightly quieter than the music. 

“ _...And if you have a minute, why don’t we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything, so why don’t we go, somewhere only we know?..._ ”

Jim spun her out of his embrace and pulled her back to him by linking their hands together again, bringing them back to how they were originally. “For the longest time, ‘Somewhere only we know’ was Trollmarket, was the dangers that our enemies brought us.”

She laughed lightly, “Is it wrong to feel kind of... nostalgic?”

“We have too much trauma from this crap for me to say anything,” he joked. Continuing with a sad smile, he brought his hand to her cheek, “...but I feel the same. It’s like, we shouldn’t, but I can’t help it.”

“This was not how I expected to spend my teen years,” she snickered, bringing her hand up to squeeze his gently.

“Well, I’m glad it was with you.”

She smiled, “Somewhere only we know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now wasn’t that just the cheesiest thing ever? (I wonder if you can tell that I’m the biggest hopeless romantic yet lolol)


End file.
